


my first book of pokemon poems

by robogalaxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, really soft....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogalaxy/pseuds/robogalaxy
Summary: Melony finds an old favorite book of hers and takes a small trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	my first book of pokemon poems

"Well, if it isn't who I think it is! Melony," the bookkeeper smiled as he noticed the woman walk through the door of the shop, "what brings you here to Motostoke?" 

"Considering the state of the gym challenge right now, I barely have any challengers coming along," Melony explained, "and I thought that perhaps I'd get some things to read while I waited for someone to come by." The gym leader walked softly across the floors of the bookstore in search of an old tattered book. If she remembered correctly, it was the fourth book of the Stonjourner Sisters series; it introduced the wisecracking Henry with his partner Weavile. Obviously, considering his ice type specialty, he was Melony's favorite character and her first ever crush. She knew the plot of the first three books by heart, but she had managed to lose her copy of the fourth when she moved to Circhester so many years ago. A bit of nostalgia wouldn't hurt her as she sat in the locker rooms, feet propped up on a bench while she sat in the cozy armchair she'd brought to the gym herself. Her piercing eyes scanned the shelves as she kept up small talk with the bookkeeper; they talked about her battles and his business with relative ease. She scanned the spines of books new and old while she put a finger up to her chin when a title intrigued her. Author names like Sycamore and Rowan seemed to draw her attention (she had heard they were professors of colder regions), and she was also amused every time her eyes passed the colorful covers of sketchbooks and journals. The bookkeeper watched as Melony walked almost aimlessly around the shop. She was probably looking for something specific, wasn't she? 

"Oh, forgot to ask, Melony," he called out to her, "is there something in particular you're trying to find?" He walked out from behind his desk, but he did not seem to find Melony anywhere near him.  _Strange_ , he thought,  _ she was just here a second ago . _

"Melony?" he called out again, "I don't mean to interrupt your search by any means, but I'm here if you need me!" The bookkeeper strolled through the mysteries and horror novels and found himself in the back of the store - the children's area. Surprisingly, there stood Melony, still and concentrated intently on a pastel colored paperback she held in her hands. The cover had a sleepy Eevee cuddled next to a Pichu, and a Pikachu sat beside them with a little book in its grasp. In bold, black cursive, the title above them read  _ My First Book of Pokemon Poems _ _._ Melony stared at the cover in silence before suddenly opening the book and carefully fingering through its ragged pages. She scanned until she came to the middle of the book and found the piece she was looking for - a brief little poem titled "i love."

Melony's voice, soft and sweet, read the poem nightly to all her children when they were young enough to appreciate it. The triplets ( _ bless their little hearts _ , she thought) had only heard it once. Even worse, this one time was when they were brought back from the hospital only days after their birth. No way they'd remember being bundled up in their father's arms as Melony read them a peaceful poem with only the tenderness a mother could bring to a text. If she were to purchase the book, she'd have to recite it for her youngest children. If her assumptions were correct, then Benny would try to read it aloud himself, Julie would correct his pronunciation, and Remy would just cuddle Melony as to avoid confrontation. She could not stop herself from mumbling the words of the poem under her breath, smiling when she got to the lines that tickled her eldest daughter the most. Elsie, that sweet little doll, always listened intently under her covers while Melony whispered the words to her as she fell asleep. Elsie, to be fair, never actually listened intently (in fact, the poem sort of bored her), and Melony was aware of this fact. Thankfully, though, she knew her baby girl could never actually get to sleep without having heard the poem first, and that made her feel better about repeating it almost every night. It was her eldest son, however, and his memories of the book that made Melony tear up and freeze in her position.

* * *

"Gordie, baby, it's past your bedtime! What are you doing up? You've got to get to sleep for tomorrow, okay?" In hindsight, this was probably not the advice a petulant six year old like Gordie would listen to. 

"Mummy," he whined, "someone's gotta read the lovey poem to me tonight!" Climbing up onto the couch where his mother sat, he clutched a plush Cubchoo to his chest with one arm and tugged on Melony's sleeve with his free hand. 

"Didn't your dad read to you tonight?" Melony asked, "I remember him walking you upstairs to tuck you in! Did he not read to you before that?" 

"Oh, yeah," Gordie said, "another thing. He fell asleep in my room after walking me up there. So he didn't read to me." 

"Ah," Melony said with a slight laugh, "is that so?" 

"Mhmm."

"He didn't fall asleep in your bed, did he?"

"No. My bean bag." 

"I can get him out of that no sweat, don't worry," Melony assured. She scooped Gordie up into her arms and sat him in her lap, gently swaying him side to side. 

"Yeah, so you've  gotta read to me. Please?" Gordie pleaded, "I'll be the best boy in Galar. The WORLD, even!" 

"The  whole _world_ ? I don't believe you!" Melony teased while brushing Gordie's hair out of his face.

"Mhmm!"

"And all I have to do is read to you?" 

"Mhmm!" 

"Well," Melony conceded, "I suppose I can read you the lovey poem if it means I get the best boy in Galar." She smiled and held Gordie close to her before kissing the top of his head and standing up to carry her son to his room (and kick her husband into theirs). 

Once her husband was gently woken up but quickly booted to the master bedroom, Melony softened Gordie's pillow and straightened out his comforter. Once he was snug, she sat on the end of the bed with the book in hand; she turned to page 35 when Gordie gave her the go ahead. 

Clearing her throat, Melony softened her voice and began to read the poem with a gentle cadence. 

_i_ _love pokemon_

_ especially yamper  _

_ he's my favorite pokemon camper _

_ i love pokemon  _

_ especially sobble  _

_ his tears make my opponents wobble _

_ i love pokemon  _

_ especially wooloo  _

_ how you could hate them, i haven't a clue  _

_ i love pokemon  _

_ especially morpeko  _

_ i yell that so loud and strong that it creates an echo _

_ i love pokemon  _

_ especially snom  _

_ his cute little heart can do no wrong  _

_ i love pokemon  _

_ i cannot deny  _

_ my heart skips a beat seeing rookidees fly by  _

_ i love pokemon yes, it is true _

_ but there is nothing in this world  _

_that i'd love more than you._

* * *

Melony walked out of the bookstore with the slight chill of the wind aching her already damp face. She walked towards the train station with a translucent bag gripped in her fist. If one looked closed enough, they could see the outline of the sleeping Pichu. Walking into the station (after stopping to smile and sign a few things for fans), she stepped in front of a video phone. Hoping for the best, she looked down at the keypad and dialed Gordie's number. She wasn't even sure he'd pick up. To Melony's surprise, however, he answered after the first ring. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart," Melony answered. Their relationship had softened up enough for her to call him by cute nicknames again, though Gordie still wasn't immune to getting embarrassed whenever he heard one. 

"Ah, Mum," he fumbled, "wasn't expecting you to call. How are you?" His tone was awkward - nothing like the smooth persona he tried to put on for the public. 

"I'm fine," Melony answered, "just went by to Motostoke for a bit. And you?" 

"Okay, I guess," Gordie said, "it's just a day." 

"It is that," Melony sighed, "a day." The brevity of their conversation made Melony uncomfortable, and she wished eagerly to get away from the small talk. 

"Listen, would you mind stopping by the gym for a bit? I have something important to talk to you about," she announced. The bag shifted between her hands as a way to relieve her anxiety. Gordie lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"We've just got some things to talk about, Gordie. Nothing serious."

"If it isn't serious," Gordie said with his continuing suspicion, "can't you tell me now? It'd save time." 

"No, I..." Melony faltered. Her son was an adult now, and so was she. He had things to be focused on, like training or just doing whatever it was that Gordie did when he wasn't talking to his embarrassing mother. Melony had responsibilities of her own as well, and she wondered if she should just let it go for now. Looking at Gordie's picture on the screen before her, though, showed her the same eyes that begged for a mother to read him to sleep. She saw the same white-blond hair that, although now styled, was probably still as soft.

"Well, I just wanted to show you something. I went out and found this," Melony started. She took the book out of the bag and showed it to Gordie, "and it reminded me of you." Upon seeing the book, Gordie quickly let out a small gasp. Making sure nobody was around his mother to hear him get surprised, he continued on. 

"No way," Gordie said, "I thought they discontinued that book years ago!" He would deny it if anyone else noticed, but there was a childish twinkle in his eyes. 

"They did," Melony confirmed, "but I found a copy in the old Motostoke Bookshop." 

"I assume you're planning on reading it to Rem, Jules, and Ben later? I'd love to see Rem try to tackle some of the tongue twisters in the back."

"Yes, but..." Melony faltered again, sighing with worry before continuing on, "I was wondering if you'd come over so..." 

"So...?" Gordie repeated. 

"So we could read it together? Gordie, honey, I know you're not a kid anymore, but I've just missed talking to you. Slowly but surely we're mending, aren't we?" Melony asked. She put the book back into the bag and looked at her son in the screen. 

"Yes, we're mending. We are."

"So  please , for the sake of _mending_ ," Melony said with the cadence she carried so many years ago, "won't you do your sweet old mum a favor and let me read to you again? Just for today?" Her lip pouted a little, and she gazed at Gordie with all the compassion she could muster. He stared back with his sharp blue eyes, and finally let out a breath it seemed he had been holding since the first dial. 

"...I'll be there at 5, Mum." 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA you know how i love those family relationships QwQ especially between melony and gordie...haven't read much fic about them yet, but i HAVE written some! hoorah! the poem came first in this writing process, and then i got soft and decided to make it sweet n cute and about mommy and son qwq 
> 
> thank you SOOOOO much for reading!~ feel free to leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks <3


End file.
